The Destined Love
by Nitronic
Summary: Naruto is leaving tomorrow with Jiraiya for training for 2 and a half yrs but I think there is something else going on in Kurenai's mind about Hinata......


Hiya …...this is my first fanfiction …......sooo please please please review and let me know how I write.

As I have seen anime also, I would be using scenes from various filler episodes(basically naruhina).

Also my spelling and grammar is very bad though I would be using a software with spelling and grammar check but still expect some mistakes.

Also my updates would be a bit slow ,not because I have any thing other to do but my typing is real slow....so expect a chapter about in a week but I would try to get one in a day at my best

Also "this sentence" is speaking

and 'this sentence' is thinking

**Summary**:Naruto is leaving tomorrow with Jiraiya for training for 2 and a half yrs but I think there is something else going on in Kurenai's mind about Hinata......

ok enough of my useless babbling ahead to my first fic's first chapter.

Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

Time to train

By Nitronic

_________________

It was sunny day. Less traffic on streets. Everyone inside their houses or inside their shops avoiding the sun and the time of noon. Only few Anbu to be seen running around roof to roof. Even very less beggars to be seen though they are used to hot weather. Most shops were close and a few which were open were cursing weather for stealing their customers.

The sun rays glistened the strand of blond hairs as they started moving out the shadow. Standing off the shore of lake in the extreme heated summer noon of Kononha was there Kononha's most hyper active and unpredictable ninja ,training at training ground number 7.

One ninja came from tree,other from beneath the surface and the third from the lake ,all ambushed the single ninja standing in middle wielding only 3 kunais. He jumped up and started throwing them at attackers. The attackers tried doing same but before they could think they died in a poof of smoke. He landed perfectly on land and smiled at his success just to be hit by other kunai coming from direction of some tree. He poofed out of existence and there jumped Naruto from the branch of the tree on which he was standing.

"oh mann what the fun is to make shadow clone fool by shadow clone …..i cant get any better like this"he murmurs to himself.

'its too useless all alone ,Sakura wont train anything else healing ,Kakashi sensei has too many A-Rank missions to finish and now pervy sage is also missing probably peeping in girls bathroom somewhere'

Naruto chuckled at the thought of Jiraiya peeping and getting a beating from girls.

Even being one of the best in the genins ,Naruto never noticed the person spying on him from behind the bushes. As all shadow clones have died he started making more and started training again. The girl from behind the trees started watching more interestingly when Naruto started training. Now he was fighting all alone against 10 clones using only taijutsu. As time passed by,the sun got higher and it started getting more hot. He started sweating more also. Now it was tough for him to keep the pace he was maintaining. His poses also became more clumsy and his reflexes become more was very tough for him to maintain his form and use his strength at full level with his overly dripping torso. With time his attacks also became slow and less powerful and finally he got a hit from shadow clone. Hinata got upset seeing real Naruto getting a hit from a shadow clone directly over his face. She could distinguish between real and clones very easily not cause she have byakugan but she used to get some positive vibe from him. That's why mostly when she walks around town without any intention she ends up bumping into him.

Naruto stood up dissipating his kage bunshin jutsu and grinning like always.

"i got real beat up there .....looks like my clones are getting stronger"he said to himself rushing his hand over small bruise clone left on his cheek.

'how am I going to train when my torso is dripping like water' he thought grabbing his jacket and wavering it as to remove some dripping sweat from it.

'Its blocking all my movements and affecting my speed and making me too much damn slow enough to get beat up by a shadow clone .i must think of something.......'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'IDEA!!!.....as there is nobody here so that won't be a problem'

Naruto removed his orange jacket and black shirt leaving himself without any torso. Hinata squeaked at the sight of Naruto like this and covered her mouth with her hand realizing what she had done .She thought to get away as quickly possible and avoid facing him,he would be angry at her if he found her out and would probably get angry or would never talk to her. With that intention she turned around to leave only to find Naruto standing there behind her .He was with his shirt and was smiling toward Hinata.

'oh no i messed up now he never gonna talk to me .....what should i do ,what should i do......'

"you okay Hinata I heard u scream,i thought I was alone here"he moved toward her as she became red on cheeks.

'why is Naruto moving toward me is he not mad at me ,is he not angry that i spied him,is he not angry that i seen him without torso.....what should i do,what should i say......'

Naruto kept a hand on Hinata's fore head trying to feel her temerature .She blushed furiously at this and her whole face turned red. Naruto got more confused at this and was wondering that whether he has done something wrong. He was going to remove his hand and ask her what is wrong but before he could do anything.....

Hinata fainted.

A ninja never cries,never feels fear,never lets his humanity come his way ….. this is what believes Hyuuga Hiashi and to his worst fear his daughter was just opposite of all these .On these principle he changed his life ,his emotions but cant change his daughter. He always believed that what he is is due to his principles and always wanted all of his kids to also follow these ,but thanks to his wife, his elder daughter was fully emotional,kind and ,worst of all too much of nervous and shy becoming worst candidate for the position of Hyuuga head. He always wanted his first child to become head same way it happened with him but now the things were taking a whole different it was not acceptable by him. Of course he is Hyuuga head and he would make things go his way if they don't go by it was his duty now to make his elder daughter much like him so that she could become a good Hyuuga head. He was quite happy in the way his second daughter has developed and that's why were afraid that she would also become shy and nervous in Hinata's presence.'if Hanabi gets affected by Hinata and starts acting like her' or 'if Hanabi just likes the way of her sister and become shy and nervous like her just like the case of Hinata and her mother' ….thoughts like this were giving him creeps. Though he cant deny that he liked Hinata being all kind and caring but kindness and caring nature of that level would affect her duty as a ninja. She would sometime mercy on enemy and would get killed and he cant allow this to happen in any case . Also he doesn't want that shy and kind nature get imparted from Hinata to Hanabi. That way he would be with two person to teach way of the ninja. So he would separate Hinata and Hanabi for the time being. He would lower there interactions and conversations .And would make Hinata feel downtrodden so that she starts working hard by herself and adopts his way. So he started training Hanabi all the time and making Hinata go on mission with her team. This gave Hinata only 1 or 2 chance to interact with Hanabi in a week ,and that also was very rare. Also Hiashi asked Kurenai to train Hinata. Kurenai was his acquaintance so there was no worry of Hinata's well being. That way she could interact more with outside world , train outside house and probably someday loose her nervousness and shyness and gain confidence. This was a calculated risk but Hiashi took it seeing no alternative to make his elder daughter Hyuuga head.

At present the future Hyuuga head lie unconsciously in front of a tree .As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Naruto standing over her. He started moving towards her. She finally fully opened her eyes to see his whole face .Her face became red at seeing him so close to her even if she knew it was clone it was still Naruto.

"um....n-naruto-kun.....wheres n-naruto-kun??"she whispered so lightly that even she herself got problem in hearing it back.

Naruto brightened up at seeing her awake."oy Naruto! Hinata is awake ,come here baka"he called to other Naruto who was sparring with other 5 Narutos .At an instant all Narutos poof out including one in front of Hinata .Real Naruto walked up towards her grinning "Hinata chan I have been worried about you,you okay now??"

"h-hai"Hinata answered.

"you seemed totally out cold. Even after spilling bucket full of water on your face you seemed to give no reaction at all,I also sent one of my clone to find Sakura san they would be returning by now"he explained

'ohhh...thats why i was feeling so wet .Thank god it was only Naruto ,what would have happened if i fainted in a mission in front of an enemy.'she frowned at the thought.'Find a way to avoid fainting' she decided.

"so what were you doing by the way in the woods ,i thought no one was out at that time of the day??"he asked.

'what should I say ,what should I say....' she thought and blushed at the memory of Naruto without shirt.

Naruto on the other hand wondered at her glowing red cheeks and comparing this moment with that in front of tree he was going to ask whether she have some fever,but got startled by strong whirlwind that struck suddenly out of nowhere.

Both of them closed there eyes to avoid dust from getting Naruto felt somebody's presence. And suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes getting ready to battle.

"Pervy sage!! what the hell are you doing creating those winds and just killing me and Hinata "Naruto yelled

"don't worry kiddo that wind wont do any bad to you-"Jiraiya cut his own line wondering who Naruto was talking about"Hinata?"he asked now looking at girl sitting next to a tree."your girlfriend?....sorry for disturbing your date" at this Hinata face turned red and Naruto got more angered.

"NO!! you pervert she is a friend and we are not dating. I am not one like you"Naruto yelled frowning.

"don't disrespect me kiddo I am Jiraiya the legendary senin"Jiraiya said laughing loudly

"so why are you here sage you said you got some info gathering to do"Naruto asked.

"Simple.....its time for your training".

___________

To be continued........

so how was it …..please please please tell me !!

I know this chapter doesn't include much of naruhina but wait its just starting

Next Chapter:Bye Bye Kononha!!

Naruto is very happy about his training and journey with Jiraiya but what is going in Jiraiya's mind?And what is Kurenai thinking?....


End file.
